The invention relates to a bearing element for the substantially vibration-decoupling mounting of a component, in particular a cooling module, for example for a motor vehicle.
For such bearing elements, the technical challenge consists, on the one hand, of decoupling a component, which is to be mounted therewith, essentially from vibrations, which develop, for example, during the operation of a vehicle and, on the other, to provide a bearing, which is stable enough to take up partly high forces, which act on the bearing or transfer them to a different component, without themselves suffering damage.
Especially in the case of a bearing element for cooling modules of motor vehicles, high forces can occur at the bearing element, for example, in the case of an intermediate cooler, which is integrated in a cooling module, or an intercooler for a turbocharger. For example, at a charging pressure of about 3.5 bar, a force of about 800-850 N can act upon the cooling module, especially in the driving direction of the motor vehicle. This force has to be absorbed by the bearing element. The bearing element may be deformed so strongly by these forces, that the bearing element strikes against a bearing or vehicle frame, so that a proper decoupling of cooling module and vehicle frame no longer is ensured. Because of contact between the bearing element and the bearing or vehicle frame, there may be unpleasant vibrations and noises. Because of the large deformation, an elastomeric element of the bearing element may be damaged. In the case of known bearing elements and at such large displacements or forces, high extensions, especially extension peaks, which may lead to the failure of the elastomeric elements, usually occur in the elastomeric elements.